mi anhelo
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: soy muy mala para esto ... es una mini historia de Goku y Chichi si queréis saber mas pasad y leer


**Nota autora:** _Aquí os traigo otra historia que espero que os guste, es corta pero sinceramente a mi me agradado mucho hacerla ah si hay faltas de ortografía perdonar os dejo con esta mini historia _

Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama y no son nada míos, por desgracia

Un día estaba en mi oficina como todos los días, arreglando papeleos como cada día que cumplí la mayoría de edad, y que mi padre decidiera que era hora que yo le remplazase en su empresa, suspiré por lo aburrido que era estar haciendo firmas en todos los papeles deseando irme para divertirme, si, era joven y como todas las mujeres decían era atractivo a parte de ser rico, ellas se aprovechaban de eso, de que yo era rico y a si poder engatusarme y tener la vida resuelta, pero yo no era tan tonto, si ellas se aprovechaban de mi por que yo no de ellas?, la cuestión es que cada noche acababa con una hermosa mujer en mi cama, y cuando llegaba el día la desechaba, mujer que quería la tenía, miré el reloj y suspiré, era la hora de ir a comer, me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a fuera de mi despacho, iba ha decirle a mi secretaria que me ausentaría por unas horas, pero recordé que a mi secretaria anterior la despedí, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que ya tenía otra secretaria, yo ni corto ni perezoso la miré de arriba abajo, y lo que vi me agradó, una mujer con ojos negros grandes, cabello largo negro suelto con dos orquillas a cada lado para que los mechones no se acercasen a su cara, ella estaba sentada pero pude notar que no era de gran estatura, su piel era blanca como el marfil, yo la sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me dedicó me hizo pensar que alguien en algún lugar me sonrió de esa manera, yo deseche esos pensamientos y pensé que no tardaría tanto en volver a la oficina, vi como ella se levantaba de su asiento

-buenas tardes, señor presidente, soy su nueva secretaria-me dijo ella con una voz suave que la verdad me agradó mucho -mi nombre es …

-no necesito saber quien eres-fue mi respuesta y vi como ella agachó la cabeza, y yo me dispuse a irme-no tardaré en llegar, cualquier llamada que tenga no me la pases asta que venga-y sin mas me fui, llegué al ascensor ya que mi oficina se encontraba en el último piso, el ascensor se abrió y yo me metí dentro, pero antes vi las miradas de todas mis empleadas, de mientras bajaba por el ascensor me maldije mentalmente por no saber el nombre de mi nueva secretaria, la verdad es que nunca quería saber los nombres de todas las secretarias que pasaban solo por que acababan en su cama y al día siguiente estaban despedidas, la cuestión que en lo profesional las mujeres no eran muy útiles cuando tenían una relación sexual con su jefe, el ascensor se abrió y me fui a comer, pasó una hora y media y volví a mi oficina, allí en su escritorio al lado de la puerta de mi despacho estaba ella, me miró y otra vez me sonrió, no era una sonrisa seductora ni nada por el estilo si no una sonrisa de felicidad y asta podría decir que de anhelo, la secretaria me saludo y yo me metí en mi despacho para luego sentarme, tenía muchos mas papeles que antes y la verdad es que no me podía concentrar, ya que en mi mente estaba la sonrisa de mi nueva secretaria, yo intenté quitarme esa sonrisa de mi cabeza pero era imposible, a si pasó las horas asta que llegó la hora de irme, pero en el tiempo que estaba sin hacer nada en mi oficina por que no me podía quitar la sonrisa de ella pensé en invitarla a cenar, salí de mi oficina y vi como ella recogía las cosas para marcharse a descansar, yo me acerqué a ella, ella me iba a decir algo pero yo me adelanté

-te gustaría cenar esta noche conmigo-le dije en un tono en que ninguna mujer me rechazaría, ella me miró y vi como se sonrojaba, ella suspiró y con una sonrisa me dijo que si, pero notó que esa sonrisa no era como las de antes sino era como triste, no lo entendí pero me dio igual, los dos salimos del lugar juntos sin decir nada, tenía el presentimiento que ella me quería decir algo, la notaba que estaba nerviosa, y ese nerviosismo me lo pasaba a mi sin saber por que, pero algo dentro de mi noté como si alguna vez sentí esto por alguien, lleguemos a un restaurante no era muy lujoso ni nada por el estilo, era uno de mis preferidos desde que era mas joven, siempre que venía a este lugar me recordaba cuando era pequeño, cuando venía con mis padres y los amigos de estos, el camarero al conocerme nos dio una mesa al lado de una ventana, el camarero tomó nota de lo que queríamos cenar y después se fue, mi secretaria y yo hablemos de muchas cosas, de cosas que nunca me imaginé que hablaría con una mujer, yo quería preguntarla su nombre pero decidí que no ya que la dije que no quería saberlo, ya estábamos en los postres, los dos reíamos, yo me acerqué a ella y sin pensarlo la besé en los labios, noté que ella se sorprendió pero no me correspondió, con ese beso no correspondido de ella sentí algo dentro de mi que una vez sentí hace años y que yo había olvidado, pero al no ser un beso no correspondido yo lo disfruté, yo puse mi mano debajo de su blusa y noté como ella se tensó, ella inmediatamente con sus manos me alejó de su cuerpo, sin brusquedad ni nada sino con delicadeza, yo la miré y me sentí mal, primero por que fui rechazado, ya que ninguna vez fui rechazado por una mujer, segundo por que me gustó la cercanía con ella y tercero y el mas importante, la miré a los ojos, y lo que vi no me gustó, me dolió, la vi que de sus ojos negros caía lágrimas, me sentí mal, sentí como una vez cuando era un niño, tenía un vacío dentro de mi como aquella vez, ella por otro lado se levantó con rapidez y se fue del lugar, yo me sentí bastante mal por ella, había rechazado y tenido miles de mujeres y nunca había sentido pena ni nada por ninguna de ellas, pero por esta chica no sentía pena ni nada, me sentía realmente mal, como si me rompieran el corazón en mil pedazos, al pensar esto que era imposible, me levanté pagué la cuenta y me fui, esa noche no la podía pasar solo y sin pensarlo fui a la casa de una de mis amantes y a la vez amiga, cuando llegué al apartamento de mi amiga la miré y ella me sonrió, si mi amiga era hermosa, ojos azules, pelo corto azulado, un cuerpo de infarto, no se por que pero la comparé con mi nueva secretaria, y lo admití, mi nueva secretaria era mucho mas hermosa que mi amiga, no soporté estos pensamientos y me enfadé conmigo mismo, sin ningún rodeo me acerqué a mi amiga y la bese en los labios con deseo, hicimos el amor como dice ella, por que para mi no era hacer el amor si no un polvo mas, mi amiga me miró a los ojos con algo de preocupación, yo con ella tenía mucha confianza ya que nos conocíamos desde hace tres años o algo mas

-sabes que me puedes decir lo que te ocurre-dijo mi amiga acariciando mi pecho desnudo, yo la miré y me senté en la cama con la espalda en la pared

-tengo una nueva secretaria-dije mas para mi que para ella, también noté algo de enfado en su rostro

-y a sido tan mala que has venido a mi

-ese no es el problema, ella me ha rechazado-mi amiga se sorprendió-pero ese no es el problema, cuando estoy con ella siento algo extraño, nunca lo he sentido-vi como el rostro de mi amiga se endureció y después se suavizó

-lo que pasa que estás acostumbrado a que no te rechacen y por eso te sientes a si-mi amiga se levantó y se metió al cuarto de baño, al cabo de unos minutos salió vestida con un camisón muy fino por arriba de las rodillas y se me acercó-toma-enseñándome una pastilla-mañana se la das, y caerá en tus brazos

-yo no quiero drogarla-dije con seriedad, mi amiga solo sonrió

-no la vas a drogar, solo querrá hacer lo que desea en ese momento-yo me quedé pensando durante un momento y al final cogí la pastilla, me vestí y me fui a mi apartamento, el día siguiente llegó y fui a la oficina, la verdad es que me sorprendí al ver mi secretaria, ella me saludó como si no fuera pasado nada, yo me fui a mi oficina y pensé como acercarme a ella, salí del despacho y me fui a una sala enorme, era donde hacíamos las juntas, cerré las persianas que daban a la calle como las que daban a los pasillos, todo quedó ha oscuras, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo la oscuridad era mi aliado, hice llamar a mi secretaria, de mientras ella venía cogí un baso de agua y dentro puse la pastilla, me sentí mal por hacerlo, pero mi orgullo de hombre era mas fuerte, nunca había sido rechazado, y menos ahora, sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi y yo me giré, ahí estaba ella, asta en la oscuridad era hermosa

-tienes sed-la dije, ella sin pensarlo cogió el baso tocándome la mano, otra vez sentí con ese mismo roce el nerviosismo y como mi estómago fuera estallar al igual que mi corazón, ella cogió el baso y bebió, yo de mientras fui a la puerta y la cerré, me acerqué a esa diosa que tenía a mi lado, la verdad es que para mi era una diosa, ella dejó el baso en la mesa y vi como ella se mareaba y no podía aguantarse en pie, yo sin pensarlo la agarré e hice que se sentara en una silla, ella se puso su mano en la cabeza sin entender lo que la pasaba, yo me agaché para estar a su altura, vi como su rostro se ponía pálido y yo me asusté, y es cuando me di cuenta que mi amiga me había engañado por celos, yo seguía mirándola con preocupación, sentí un gran vacío en mi corazón por solo verla en ese estado y todo por su culpa, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, y solo atiné en pasar mi mano en su rostro tan perfecto aunque estuviera tan pálido, aún a si la veía hermosa, y es cuando me acordé que una vez me sentí a si, mi mano acariciaba su cara y es cuando ella con suavidad puso su mano en la mía y cerró sus ojos para sentir mejor asta que llevó ella mi mano a su boca con suavidad y es cuando la escuché hablar en un susurró que me costó escucharla

-te he echado tanto de menos-yo no entendí por que dijo eso y vi como una lágrima caía por su mejilla-se que te hice daño-hablaba con lentitud y con pausa que para escucharla claramente debía acercarme a ella -pero éramos unos niños -ella quitó mi mano de sus labios y abrió sus ojos y me miró y puso su mano en mi mejilla, solo con ese tacto yo cerré los ojos con un gran suspiro -Goku-al escuchar mi nombre abrí los ojos rápidamente y la miré sin pestañear-si lo hice por que no entendía, solo tenía once años, además por el trabajo de mi papa debía irme-yo empecé a respirar con dificultad y negándome en mi mente que no podía ser ella, me levanté y me giré dándola la espalda, no quería que notara lo asustado que estaba, era imposible que sea ella-creía que me reconociste, cuando no quisiste saber mi nombre, pero después me di cuenta que no querías saber mi nombre, al igual que todas las secretarias y mujeres que has tenido … entiendo que después de catorce años no quieras saber nada de mi, yo hice lo mismo contigo -yo solo la escuchaba, y solo podía pensar que no la pudo olvidar, pero le dolió cuando ella no le contestó y le dijo que la amaba, sabía que eran unos niños de once años, pero lo que él sentía por ella era tan fuerte que no lo podía ocultar, sin darme cuenta empiezo a llorar en silencio-yo sentía lo mismo por ti … me di cuenta cuando ya no estabas a mi lado … será mejor que me valla-sentí como ella se alejaba yo me giré con rapidez

-Chichi-grité y ella se paró y me volvió a mirar-nunca te olvidado … aún te amo -pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro con toda la oscuridad, ella se acercó a mi, y hizo algo que nunca pensé que haría, ella me abrazó y yo la correspondí y después me miró

-yo también te amo-dijo mi amor de la infancia en un susurró seductor para luego besarme, mientras nos besábamos me di cuenta cuando la vi sonreír por primera vez, pensé que sonreía con anhelo pero no era a si ella fue mi anhelo

Fin

Nada se compara a ti,  
desde que te conocí.  
Te quiero a morir.

No hay excusas para mí,  
yo ya no puedo mentir,  
todo me gustó de ti.

Por tu risa y tu belleza siento una adicción.

Tu mirada sin clemencia,  
me traspasa me atraviesa  
y desordenada mi cabeza.

Nada se compara a ti,  
desde el día en que te ví,  
no hay segundos en los que no piense en tí.  
Desde que te conocí  
no puedo vivir sin ti  
en el mundo nada se compara a ti.

Estás echa para mí.  
Como te puedo decir, te deseo a morir.

Eres todo y mucho más  
de lo que siempre soñé.  
Perfecta para mí.

Por tu boca, por tus besos,  
siento una adicción.

Tu mirada sin clemencia,  
me traspasa me atraviesa  
y desordenada mi cabeza.

Nada se compara a ti,  
desde el día en que te ví,  
no hay segundos en los que no piense en tí.  
Desde que te conocí  
no puedo vivir sin ti  
en el mundo nada se compara a ti.

Ni el más dulce de los besos,  
ni el sin fín del universo,  
nada se compara a ti.

Ni el más largo de los ríos,  
ni el más bello paraíso,  
no se comparan contigo.

Nada se compara a ti,  
desde el día en que te ví,  
no hay segundos en los que no piense en tí.  
Desde que te conocí  
no puedo vivir sin ti  
en el mundo nada se compara a ti.  
Nada se compara a ti, desde que te conocí,  
te quiero a morir.

_Espero que os haya gustado mucho y me lo digáis en vuestros comentarios acepto todo tipo de críticas que sean constructivas ... la canción que he puesto no es nada mía es de Carlos Baute - Nada se compara a ti- creo que esta canción queda bien para esta historia como para esta pareja _

Que paséis un buen día

**MILK GOKU forever **


End file.
